


If You're Useless

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. ''You're useless,'' Supergirl said after a creature used its tail to knock Reverend Amos Howell into a tree.





	If You're Useless

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're useless,'' Supergirl said after a creature used its tail to knock Reverend Amos Howell into a tree. She remembered his master mentioning the useless preacher and apologized before she went to battle the creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
